


Hiraeth

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: Sebastian and Blaine’s Lifelong Relationship [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: A+ Parenting, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Gen, Sebastian’s father is a dick, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine meet in a park when they’re five years old.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m not an expert in how younger kids talk, but I do have some younger cousins, so I’m going to try to base this story on of how they speak and interact with each other. They might have slightly advanced vocabularies, but just go with it. I’m pretty sure no one wants to read baby talk this whole story.

It was a nice day out. Warm, but not too warm. Bright, but not overwhelmingly so. In all, a beautiful day to be outside. But Blaine was _not_ happy about it.

”Why do I have to go to the party?” he whined, pulling on his mother’s sleeve. “I don’t even know who Jake is!”

”His name is Blake,” his mother reminded him gently, “and his mommy is my friend, so we thought you guys could meet each other and be friends.”

Blaine groaned and clutched his mother’s hand as she led him across the street to the park. Many children were already running around, playing tag and racing to the play structures. As he looked at the faces of the kids, Blaine quickly realized that he didn’t know anyone at this party, not just the Blake kid.

Silently, the five-year-old accepted that this would be the worst party he had ever been to. He was hoping his mother would let him hang around her the whole time, but to his dismay, she told him to go play with the other kids while she talked to her adult friends.

He hesitantly made his way to the slide, noticing there was only one other child on the structure. Or rather, under the stairs that led to the slide.

The other child, a boy around his own age, made no move to acknowledge Blaine as he approached. Blaine didn’t know if he should be offended or relieved by that. After thinking about it for a couple seconds, he decided that relief was probably the better response considering Blaine was what people would call “antisocial”. It wasn’t that he didn’t like people because he did. It’s just, starting conversations with people he didn’t really know made him very, very uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, the other boy just _had_ to look at him once he started climbing the stairs. The green-eyed child glared at him through the small holes in the slide platform. Blaine huffed internally. He hadn’t said a word to the kid and he already looked like he wanted to kill Blaine.

”What are you looking at?” Blaine snapped. If the other boy wanted to start something, Blaine was ready.

The kid blinked, as if not expecting the sudden agression. “Nothing,” he rasped. “I was just watching.”

Blaine frowned. It sounded like the kid had been crying. The raven-haired child clambered down the steps and crouched down to look at his new companion. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked, trying to sound a bit older than he really was. If the kid had been crying, then it was Blaine’s job to make him feel better. At least, that’s what his mom always told him to do.

The boy shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He scooter farther under the stairs, his head now touching the bottom of one of the stairs.

”You were crying earlier. I can tell,” Blaine explained, taking a seat on the muddy ground.

The boy tensed, his eyes hardening. “I was not!” He exclaimed.

”Yes you were!”

”No I wasn’t!”

”Yeah huh!”

”No I swear I wasn’t!”

”Fine,” Blaine relented, ”maybe you weren’t. But if you weren’t, then why are you being so mean about it?”

”I wasn’t being mean. Maybe this is just how I make friends,” the boy said with false smugness.

”Then you probably don’t have very many friends,” Blaine deadpanned.

The green-eyed kid looked him up and down, crawling a little bit out of his spot. “What’s your name? Mine is Sebastian. And I think you’re funny.” He held out his hand.

Blaine looked at him distrustfully. It had never been this easy for him to make a friend. “Blaine,” he answered quietly, taking his new friend’s hand.

”So Blaine,” Sebastian started, “why are you at the park today? Are you at that party over there?” He pointed to where Blaine’s mother and the other adults were standing. 

Blaine nodded in confirmation. “Why are you here?” He asked.

Sebastian shrugged. “I...I don’t really think I should tell you. I might get in trouble.”

Well, now Blaine was interested. He loved a good mystery. “Come on, Sebastian! You can tell me! I swear I won’t tell anyone!”

”I mean, I just don’t think it’s a good idea...”

“Please!” Blaine begged, clasping his hands together.

”Ok, but you can’t tell anyone. Pinky promise.”

Blaine stuck out his pinky and hooked it with Sebastian’s. “Pinky promise.”

“Alright, but you can’t interrupt or I’ll start all over.” Blaine nodded vigorously. “Ok, so my dad fired my nanny yesterday, which meant that I had to stay home with him while he worked in his office. He works for some big company or something. I don’t really know. But anyways, it was like two hours past lunchtime and I was hungry, so I went into his office to ask him to make me something. I guess I interrupted him when he was doing important stuff because the next thing I knew, I was being slapped and thrown into my room! Well, I didn’t really want to stay in the house after that, so I-“

”Wait he slapped you?” The words flew out of Blaine’s mouth before he could stop them.

Sebastian looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the universe. “Yeah, but it’s not that big of a deal. Don’t your parents hit you sometimes?”

Blaines mouth opened in horror. “No, Sebastian, they don’t! Parents aren’t supposed to hit kids. They can go to jail and stuff for that!”

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed. “I think you’re thinking of something else. My dad said that getting hit is a reasonable punishment and that it happens to everyone.”

”Sebastian, what he’s doing isn’t okay!”

”Well, I did something wrong, so I deserved it. And now I ran away, which is why I didn’t want to tell you the story in the first place! Oh no, he’s going to be so angry!” Sebastian mumbled the last part as he started to panic.

Blaine tried to put his hands on his new friend’s shoulders, but Sebastian flinched away from the unexpected contact. “Sebastian, please let me go get my mommy! She’ll know what to do! She can help you!”

Sebastian, who was now crying (possibly for the second time that day), could only nod in response. Gently, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the ground. He led him to his mother, whose concern was written all over her face when she saw her son and another crying boy. 

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed. “Where are your parents?” Sebastian only cried harder when she said that. Blaine stood back as his mom tried to get information from Sebastian. Eventually, the woman gave up and turned to Blaine for help. “Blaine, honey, what happened?”

After Blaine explained the situation as best he could, his mother hugged Sebastian so tight Blaine thought the boy was going to pop like a balloon. At that point, they had drawn quite the crowd of concerned parents, so Blaine’s mother decided to lead the two boys to her car. If anyone had concerns about her bringing a child they knew wasn’t her’s to the car, they didn’t say anything. She put them both in the backseat and began to drive to the Anderson house. The woman’s heart melted when she saw her son holding the other boy’s hand.

When they pulled into the driveway, Blaine took it upon himself to help Sebastian out of the car and into the house. The boy had finally stopped crying and now only let out the occasional sniffle.

Blaine’s mother tapped Blaine’s shoulder to get his attention. “I’m going to make a few phone calls,” she said. “How about you and Sebastian go watch TV in the living room, okay?”

”Okay, mommy!” Blaine complied.

The woman smiled at her son. “I’m so proud of you, Blaine. You did a good thing today.”

Blaine blushed at the compliment before going to find Sebastian. He could distantly hear his mom talking to people in the kitchen. He wandered around the house, finally finding Sebastian sitting on the first step leading upstairs. “Do you want to watch TV with me?” Blaine offered his hand. Sebastian took it after a moment of hesitation. The raven-haired boy pulled Sebastian up and didn’t let go of his hand even when they sat down to watch a cartoon. 

Eventually, Sebastian fell asleep, all the emotions of the day finally catching up to him. He slumped into Blaine, who carefully adjusted his body to find a comfortable way to be Sebastian’s pillow. Soon, Blaine passed out as well.

 

 

The next day, Blaine woke up to Sebastian pacing around the living room, freaking out silently as he tried not to wake his friend. 

“Sebastian!” Blaine whisper yelled. He didn’t want his mother to wake up. It seemed to be really early in the morning if the sky was anything to go by. “What’s wrong?”

”I didn’t go home last night! Oh geez, Dad is going to be so angry, oh god. I don’t want to go home, I can’t go home. He’ll kill me! I can’t-“

Blaine cut off his rambling. “You’re not going home, Sebby.”

That seemed to ease Sebastian for a second. “Sebby?” He smirked. “I’ve never had a nickname,  _Blaineykins_.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Anyways, my mom woke me up last night and she said that she was able to get in contact with your mom. Your parents are divorced right?”

Sebastian blinked. “Yeah. How did your mom know that?”

”Apparently, my mom and your mom used to be really good friends. My mom said your mom can take care of you.”

”What about my dad?” Sebastian questioned. “What’ll happen to him?”

”Well, since he hit you and has done it more that once, there’s gonna some sort of trial? It’s like a real one with lawyers and stuff,” Blaine explained. “Then he’ll go to jail and won’t get to see you ever again.”

Sebastian nodded, trying to digest the information. “Okay,” he said, gulping. “Do you know when my mom will be here?”

Blaine shrugged. “No. My mom didn’t say. But just because she’s gonna take care of you doesn’t mean that I can’t help you anymore. We’re gonna be best friends forever, understand?”

Sebastian smiled at the other boy. “Pinky promise?”

”Pinky promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for more stories in this series, comment them below and I can see if I can incorporate them into my storyline!


End file.
